The Hedda Hopper Story
Previous episode: The Fashion Show Next episode: Don Juan Is Shelved http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SoakedRicardos.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HeddaHopper.jpg Plot Lucy pretends she's drowning in the hotel pool so Ricky can "save" her and get in Hedda Hopper's column. But the couple get wet for nothing, as Mrs. McGillicuddy became friends with Hedda on the plane ride out to Hollywood. Trivia *The pretty dress that Lucy wears in the fake drowning scene is one that she wore in The Long, Long Trailer, during the scene where she messily tries to cook dinner in the trailer while it's moving. The dress was made up of checkered green and teal squares, and the lace around the bodice was white. *When Ricky argues with Mrs. McGillicuddy regarding Pacific vs. Eastern Standard Time, neither one of their arguments makes sense. First of all, the time showing on plane tickets and timetables always give the estimated arrival time in the time zone where the trip will land. So, Mrs. McGillicuddy should have just said what time the ticket said. She arrived in LA at 12:30, NOT 9:30, which is the time she put after subtracting three hours. Secondly, even if Mrs. McGillicuddy did have to change from Eastern to Pacific time for the plane's arrival time, you just simply subtract three hours. So, in theory, Mrs. McGillicuddy IS right about how to add/subtract the hours. If she thought the 12:30 arrival time was in Eastern time, subtracting three hours to make 9:30 for Pacific time would have been the right way to go about it. Ricky is totally confused. *Mrs. McGillicuddy sent the telegram to Micky Micado. Bobby the bellboy thought it might have been for a Japanese client. *In this episode, it is said that the gang has been in California for five weeks already. They were originally going to be there only four weeks! We also learn in this episode that it's supposedly the middle of winter. *Hedda Hopper was very strongly anti-Communist in real-life, but she clearly made an exception when it came to Lucille Ball's false Communist ties. Hopper even returned to make a guest appearance on the first episode of the'' Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour''. *When it comes to movie stars, while Mrs. McGillicuddy is a fan of Ramon Novarro and Francis X. Bushman, nobody can beat Rudolph Valentino in her eyes. She simply adored him in The Sheik, and she says that she wants to see the house where Valentino lived while out in Hollywood. Quotes *Lucy: Look, Ricky, I lied to you before we were married. I really don't understand Spanish. Ricky: Oh, I'm sorry. Lucy: Now, what's the matter with Hedda Hooper? *Lucy: You don't think something could have happened Mother and Little Ricky? Ricky: Well, I don't know. Your mother in the park with all those squirrels runnin' around... *Lucy: Well, at least she sent us a wire and told us she's arriving at 9:30. Ricky: Hooray for Mother. AM or PM? Lucy: She doesn't say. Ricky: What day? Lucy: She doesn't say. Fred: What airline? Lucy: She doesn't say. Ricky: Whatever happened to that woman's brain?! Lucy: She doesn't say... *Lucy: You know, they're grooming Ricky to be another Rudolph Valentino. Mrs. McGillicuddy: Ricky? Ricky who? Ricky: Ricky ME, that's who! (Mrs. McGillicuddy laughs hysterically at the thought of Ricky being anythin like her idol, Rudolph Valentino) *Charlie Pomerantz: Married? Now, why'd you go and do that for? Ricky: Well, I'm sorry, but I've been happily married for 14 years. Charlie Pomerantz: Say, that might be an angle in itself! Nah! Who'd believe it? *Lucy: (agreeing to drowning stunt) Besides, I told all my friendsi n New York that I was gonna make a big splash in Hollywood! *Mrs. McGillicuddy: Well, if it isn't Mr. Ingrate! Ricky: I wish that, just once, your mother would get my name right! *Mrs. McGillicuddy: airplane friend's in the newspaper business. Ricky: What does she do? Sell 'em? *Mrs. McGillicuddy: (seeing Lucy and Ricky soaked) What happened? Lucy: Well, we had an idea, but it turned out to be all wet... *Ricky: Mother, dear, why didn't you tell us it was Hedda Hooper to tea? Mrs. McGillicuddy: You didn't ask me!﻿